


A Matter Of Time

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: tvd_holidays, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries Klaus just can't let Caroline go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Matter Of Time  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,225  
>  **Summary:** No matter how hard he tries Klaus just can't let Caroline go.  
>  **A/N:** written for tellshannon815 at the [2013 The Vampire Diaries and The Originals Holiday Exchange](http://tvd-holidays.livejournal.com/) at tvd_holidays

_”I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?”_

As he remembered her short clipped response to his question a loud frustrated sigh escaped him and echoed around the room. 

He had once said that there was no power in love. He had been so sure love was an emotion best left to the weak-minded. It certainly wasn’t one he would ever have to worry about. _How ironic that the very thing he had despised was now the one thing he wanted almost above all else._ Love or to be more precise Caroline’s love.

_Why after so many centuries of being alone did it have to happen to him now?_

 

The stars shown brightly in the night sky above him as he watched Caroline walk towards her car from his place in the shadows. She was so beautiful it took all of his willpower not to scoop her up and take her with him whether she was willing or not.

Before he could do or say anything Caroline began to speak. “I know you’re there, you know.” Caroline placed her hands on her hips as she peered into the darkness surrounding her. Although she didn’t understand how but the minute she had stepped into the parking lot she could feel him watching her. “Klaus.”

As she whispered his name he stepped out into the clearing. “Evening, love.”

She rolled her eyes as he walked closer. “Don’t you have anything better to do with your time than to follow me.”

A smile began to spread across his face. “My, don’t we think a lot of ourselves.” 

“I was just....” She flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder. “So if you weren’t following me then why are you here?”

“Just this once you happen to be right.”

“I was right?”

“Don’t act so shocked, love. It was bound to happen eventually.” Klaus couldn’t help but tease her.

Caroline ignored his teasing. “Why?”

“I needed to speak with you.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay, thrill me. Tell me something I don’t know.”

Klaus almost groaned out loud. There were a lot of ways he would love to thrill her but she wasn’t ready for that yet. “I am in love with you, Caroline.” The words escaped before he could recall them.

For a brief moment Caroline’s mouth fell open in shock. “You expect me to believe that just because you say it? We both know that you’ve manipulated people to get your way before.”

There was no sense in denying it. “Yes.”

“You’ve threatened people I love.”

Klaus nodded his head. “Yes.”

“You’ve killed.”

“Yes.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in amazement. She couldn’t believe he wasn’t offering some kind of defense for the things he had done. But instead he was being completely and brutally honest with her. “And through all of that you still think you’re capable of any good emotion, especially love?”

“I am a bad man.” He admitted softly as he walked towards her, closing the distance between them. “I can’t deny that or even hide it. We both know it’s the truth. And that’s something I can’t change and I’m not sure I would want to even if I could. I like being the most powerful creature on the planet.” He paused briefly at the look on her face before he continued, “I know I shouldn’t want you, and that there is possibly no way on this Earth that you will ever feel as I do. But I can’t help myself, Caroline. In all the years of my existence you are the first person to make me feel truly alive. Do you have any idea how amazing that is, how amazing you are? The thought of giving that up...” If he was surprised that she was actually, for once, listening to what he had to say, without judging, he kept it to himself. “I know I should leave and find a way to break this hold you have over me. Maybe then I would get some peace. But the thing is I don’t want peace, Caroline. I only want you.”

Caroline blinked furiously at the unwanted tears that sprang into her eyes as she tried to block the feelings he had awakened in her. _What the hell was happening to her?_ This was Klaus! He was right he was the bad guy. But there was something vulnerable about him and the way he was opening up to her. She knew he had tried before a bazillion times but now her heart was listening. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t make it stop. There were a lot of things she knew she should say to Klaus. Things like go away and leave her alone or there was no way in forever that she would ever have any feelings for him. But for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to say any of them. “Klaus, I...”

He held up his hand to stop her. “I know what you’re going to say that I haven’t impressed you with what I have said because they are just words. But you should know I have meant every word I have ever said to you.” A sigh of surrender escaped him. Maybe it would be easier for all concerned if he did give up. But the problem was he couldn’t let her go not even if he wanted to. She was under his skin, in his blood but most of all she was in his heart. And she was there to stay.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Klaus wasn’t finished.

“Remember when I told you about the beauty this world holds and I wanted to show it to you?” He waited for her to nod before he continued, “I knew you weren’t ready then and I know you’re not now. But when that day comes I still want to be the one to show you what this world has to offer.”

Tears filled her eyes and her golden hair bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head. “I don’t know if I can ever...”

He reached out and gently caressed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

 _Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t she just tell him how she felt? What was she so afraid of?_ Caroline knew exactly what she was afraid of. She didn’t want to lose who she was. She had to admit it would be so easy to give in and be what Klaus wanted her to be. Silent tears slid down her cheek as she took a step back. She had to leave. Now. 

Without another word Caroline turned to walk away but she stopped in mid-stride and turned around to face him. She had planned on telling him goodbye but instead she whispered, “Don’t give up on me.”

At her words the one thing he hadn’t had before, hope, a tiny glimmer began to beat in his chest like a frightened hummingbird flapping its wings furiously to stay alive. A small surprised smile curved his lips as he stared at her. “I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

The smile still lingered on his face as Caroline left. She may not be his yet but he now knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
